1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to the design of AC-to-DC power converters. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to designing high efficiency, high power density AC-to-DC resonant power converters.
2. Related Art
AC-to-DC (or “AC/DC”) power converters are often used to convert a primary AC power source (e.g., AC power supply from a wall outlet) into a rectified DC voltage which can then be supplied to various electronic devices. Switched-mode power converters are a type of AC/DC power converter which incorporates a switching regulator to convert electrical power from AC to DC more efficiently. Power supplies which employ switched-mode power converters (often referred to as “SMPS”) are commonly used in modern computing devices (e.g., both desktop and laptop computers, tablet computers, portable media players, smartphones, and/or other modern computing devices), battery chargers, and electrical vehicles, among other applications.
Power supply designers are constantly developing better AC/DC converter designs to meet the growing demand for greater efficiency, smaller size, and lighter weight. An SMPS design which uses an LLC resonant converter topology has shown remarkably high efficiency and high power density. A conventional switched-mode LLC resonant AC/DC converter typically includes a pre-regulator stage (often referred to as a “power factor correction” or “PFC stage”) following an AC input rectifier. This PFC stage converts a rectified AC signal from the AC input rectifier into a DC voltage. This DC voltage is then fed into a DC/DC LLC resonant converter. However, the PFC stage uses a bulky high voltage DC capacitor to filter the rectified low frequency AC input, which can take up a substantial amount of space. Furthermore, the PFC stage typically needs to have the same power rating as the following LLC converter stage. When the power is converted using both the PFC and the LLC stages, the ability of the system to achieve high efficiency and high power density may be severely limited by the bulky high voltage DC capacitor and the PFC stage which can include many components.
Hence, what is needed is an AC/DC power converter design for an SMPS which at least eliminates the bulky DC capacitor in the PFC stage.